1. Field
The following description relates to a car connected to at least one trailer and a backward-motion control method, more particularly, to a car connected to at least one trailer and a backward-motion control method for controlling the backward motion of the car and the trailer in the same way as a forward-motion control.
2. Description of Related Art
A passive trailer system is a useful transport mechanism, which can improve a transport capacity in spite of using only one powered car. The passive trailer system is used in everyday living or in the field of a transport industry, such as an articulated bus, a boat trailer, a camping trailer, an airport luggage carrier, or a multiple trailer truck.
However, it is not easy to control the passive trailer system because the control of the passive trailer system has a complicated non-linear problem. Also, it is difficult for an unskilled driver to drive the passive trailer system because control of the passive trailer system becomes more difficult as the number of a connected trailer increases. Particularly, a backward-motion control of the passive trailer system is recognized as a more difficult problem because the backward-motion control is influenced by an angle between the car and the trailer.
For solving the problem of the passive trailer system, a study about a soft computing method, a motion control of the passive trailer system, or a motion mechanism of the passive trailer system is actively performed.
However, there is a limit that said studies cannot provide a driver with a direct solution because the driving of the passive trailer system is dependent on a handling of the driver.